


Request

by Xingbaeks



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-13
Updated: 2018-06-15
Packaged: 2019-05-21 15:31:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14917991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xingbaeks/pseuds/Xingbaeks
Summary: Writing Prompts! Please request!(Hiatus 6/27)





	1. Request

**Author's Note:**

> I made this because I wanted to do some writing prompts!
> 
> Please request any EXO ship with one of the prompts listed below!  
> (closed for the time being.)  
> Please request some, I'm really looking forward to writing some of these.  
> They will be added as chapters to this so look back. I won't write the same number multiple times :( so if someone asks for 23 first I won't accept any more requests for that number, sorry. I will spend about 10-15mins on them, so some may be long but will most likely be short. 
> 
> Constructive criticism is always welcomed. If you have any tips on how I can write better, please comment and let me know. This is me purely practicing my writing.

* * *

 

 

**Send me a ship, one of these, and I'll write a mini fic!**

 

 

1. Things you said at 1am.

2\. Things you said through your teeth.

~~3. Things you said too quietly.~~

~~4. Things you said over the phone.~~

5. Things you didn't say at all. 

6\. Things you said under the stars and in the grass.

7\. Things you said while we were driving.

8\. Things you said when you were crying.

~~9\. Things you said when I was crying.~~

10\. Things you said that made me feel like shit.

11\. Things you said when you were drunk.

~~12\. Things you said when you thought I was asleep.~~

~~13\. Things you said at the kitchen table.~~

~~14\. Things you said after you kissed me.~~

~~15\. Things you said with too many miles between us.~~  

~~16\. Things you said with no space between us.~~

~~17\. Things you said that I wish you hadn't.~~

18\. Things you said when you were scared.

19\. Things you said when we were the happiest we ever were.

20\. Things you said that I wasn't meant to hear.

21\. Things you said when we were on top of the world.

22\. Things you said after it was over.

~~23\. Things you said [make your own.]~~


	2. Things you said over the phone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: #4
> 
> Baekxing  
> Angst(?)

 

Airplanes were scary. Yixing always felt closer to death when he was on an airplane. He used to be terrified of flying, but now it’s just a routine he’s used to.

This flight was different though, he got on it hoping today was the day his greatest fear would happen. It’s not that he contemplated death, he just hated confrontation and this flight was taking him directly to that. A confrontation he didn’t want to confront.

He tried to not think about the things that unfolded last night. He closed his emotions off and tried to think rationally, to make sense of everything without letting the pain get the best of him.

Yixing thought he was happy, that they were happy. It’s been three years and they withstood the distance and his constant traveling just fine, at least he thought it was fine. Yixing thinks back to the beginning to all the memories he cherished, and this way he was able to pin point when things started to become _too fine_ they started to become _too perfect._

He tried not to punish himself, to not blame himself.

 _“We’ll be seeing each other soon.”_ Yixing had happily said over the phone.  
_“Hm? Oh yeah. This weekend, right?”_ He had replied. Yixing tried to not focus on the indifference in his tone.  
_“Yeah. I miss you, I hope we’re able to spend a lot of time together.”_ Yixing had replied trying to bury the uncertain feeling that crept up his throat.  
_“I’ll see what I can do.”_ Baekhyun had replied quietly, trying not to promise anything with his words. In the background Yixing heard a door open and close and someone groan.  
_“I’ll call you tomorrow okay? I have to be up early for work.”_ Yixing heard a man in the background snicker.  
_“Yeah okay, I love you.”_ His mind was racing.  
_“Me too, night.”_

Those last words Baekhyun spoke over the phone assured Yixing of his suspicions, the worst part is probably that he stayed on the line waiting for Baekhyun to actually tell him he loved him, but instead he heard him sigh and begin a conversation with the man that had entered his room.

 _“You can’t be here this weekend.”_ Baekhyun had said after he thought Yixing had hung up.  
_“Why not?”_  
_“He’s coming for the weekend.”_  
 _“Why haven’t you broken up with him?”_  
 _“I still love him.”_

Yixing fell asleep thinking about the last words Baekhyun had said over the phone before he hung up. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for requesting!! I hope you like this small prompt, please give me some feedback and overall thoughts <3


	3. Things you said with too many miles between us.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: #15
> 
> Krisbaek

 

It was raining, nothing made Baekhyun feel lonelier than the rain. He laid sprawled across the bed looking at the ceiling fan slowly spin, he was too lost in the motion that he almost missed the buzzing of his phone that indicated a new message arrival, yet he still didn’t move he knew that the person he really hoped it was probably forgot about him already. Time seemed to quickly pass like this, he laid down at 10pm to get up early for work but when he looked at the clock again it was already past midnight, _another sleepless night_ , he thought and let out a deep sigh.

Baekhyun’s sleepless nights began when his boyfriend moved across the country to LA, to become a music producer. Baekhyun supported him and his dream but he couldn’t help but be selfish and want him next to him plus it hurt him too much too be apart, but he loved him too much to let him go. It was hard to think about the last time they saw each other, it hurt a lot to think about the last time they even spoke on the phone. It was always the same, they were too busy to meet or too tired to call. The time difference didn’t help at all when Kris was in LA and Baekhyun was in NYC.

Nobody said a long-distance relationship would be easy, but he didn’t know it would be this hard. Hard in the sense that he didn’t know that his body would ache whenever he remembered how Kris held him at night, or how his heart would drop every time he entered his apartment just to find it dark and empty. Even now two years later, he still felt this, time didn’t make it better.

_Buzz. Buzz. Buzz._

Baekhyun continued to ignore his phone, _it’s probably Sehun,_ he thought. Sehun and Chen usually called or spam texted him when they wanted Baekhyun to pick them up from a bar when they were too drunk to get themselves home.

When it was getting too hard to ignore the constant buzzing of his phone he decided to finally pick up.

"Hel-" Baekhyun tried to say but the caller began to quickly speak and cut him off.  
“Look, I know we haven’t seen each other in over six months and that we’ve barely even spoken on the phone since then, but I love you and it’s been so hard being away from you and you know I never speak about my feelings—Baekhyun just wait for me okay? Don’t give up on us.” He heard Kris speak into the phone quickly, hearing Kris’s voice left him speechless and unable to speak, his voice warmed his whole body up and returned a steady rhythm back to the beating of his heart.  
“Baek, are you there?” Baekhyun was too caught up on the emotions he was feeling, he failed to notice when Kris stopped talking.  
“Yes, y-yes I’m here.” He replied quickly.  
“Are you okay? Did you hear what I said? Was I speaking too fast?” Kris began to quickly speak again.  
“Kris!” Baekhyun spoke loudly to get him to stop, “I’m fine. I heard everything you said.”  
“I know, trust me I know it gets hard sometimes, specially at night. I wish all these miles between us would just disappear in the middle of the night so I could hold you.”  
“We’ll make it work, I’d never give up on us.” Baekhyun replied, now feeling more content and at peace after listening to Kris’s voice.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you like this short prompt! I always miss krisbaek >.<  
> Please leave some feed back and overall thoughts.


	4. Things you said after you kissed me.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: #14
> 
> Krisho

 

Long classes and a part time job made it hard for Junmyeon to meet Kris often. Kris didn’t seem to mind though, he was all smiles when they finally got time for themselves as if they never spent a second apart, Junmyeon really appreciated that. He was still insecure about their relationship, it being his first relationship and also because he felt like he was neglecting Kris even though it wasn’t on purpose. Kris would always reassure him though, Kris would always let him know how much Junmeyon meant to him and how much he loved him specially after sharing some steamy kisses on the bed.

Today was no different, they finally had time for themselves and Junmyeon arrived at Kris’s apartment with takeout for dinner.

“I’m so glad you’re finally here.” Kris said wrapping his arms around him as soon as he opened the door for him. Junmyeon held him back, it felt good to finally relax against his boyfriend. “I missed you.” Junmyeon whispered, which made Kris pull back from their embrace and pepper his face with some kisses making Junmyeon smile in contentment.  
“Let’s eat before the food gets cold.” Kris said as he grabbed the bag with the food and led the way to the kitchen.

They ate and talked about their week. Kris worked at a bakery, which surprised Junmyeon a lot when he first mentioned it, even more when he learned that he couldn’t cook, at all. Kris talked about the bakery and the order deadlines he had to meet before the weekend. Junmyeon was attending university to be a teacher and worked part time at the campus bookstore so he shared his college student life dilemmas with his ever eager to listen boyfriend. They cleaned their mess while sharing their week details that weren’t mentioned when they spoke on the phone daily, what they did after dinner each Friday changed every week. It’s one of the many things he loved about Kris, his ability to always surprise him and make each time special.

“What’s the plan for tonight?” Junmyeon asked while putting the dishes away.  
“Hm, let’s just stay in tonight.” Kris replied from the living room.  
“Movie night?”   
“No.”

Tonight staying in meant laying in bed together wrapped in each other with a lot of make-out sessions in between.

Junmyeon loved the way Kris kissed him, gently at first but slowly becoming more and more urgent leaving him gasping for air, Kris kissed up his jaw and nibbled on his earlobe while he caught his breath again. “I love you Junmyeon.” Kris whispered into his ear and planted kisses down his neck, “You’re amazing, I love each second I get to spend with you.” He whispered again before biting his neck gently, pulling on his skin with his teeth. “I love you, and the things you say after you kiss me.” Junmyeon replied and pulled Kris back towards his lips.

It was going to be a long night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for requesting this prompt!! Please let me know if you enjoyed it and overall opinion with a comment <3


	5. Things you said when you thought I was asleep.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: #12
> 
> Xiuchen

 

Finding love wasn’t easy for Jongdae. Sure, he’s had his bad relationships and his good ones, but he’s never felt himself being in love, with any of them.

His ability to not completely surrender his heart to someone probably comes from his childhood trauma: his parents messy divorce. He always thought love was forever but once he turned 10 he realized it really wasn’t, specially when his dad remarried one month after and had a child not long after that. He didn’t want to end up alone, he just didn’t want to make the wrong choices, he wanted to fall in love and _know_ it was going to be forever.

Jongdae was only thinking about love now because he was seeing someone new, Minseok, a bartender he met a few months ago, it started as one-night stands but eventually, naturally, they developed a relationship. Minseok was easy going but quiet, he had sharp eyes but he was kind and funny, Jongdae always felt himself getting lost in his eyes.

About a two weeks ago it became okay to stay and sleepover at each other’s places and about a week ago Jongdae finally opened himself up and let Minseok know about his fears and why it’s so hard for him to become attached to someone, to let himself fall in love. Minseok was understanding but something told Jongdae that he had probably messed things up and that Minseok possibly didn’t want to see him again, but the next day he was surprised to find him still in his apartment cooking him breakfast.

Today Jongdae found himself pacing in his living room, today he realized that what he had felt a week ago, that churning in his stomach that told him to run the other way, the burning sensation in his heart overwhelmed with a foreign feeling, wasn’t because he thought this wasn’t going to last  or that it was a bad idea but it was because Jongdae was finally beginning to feel what it means to completely surrender yourself to someone.

He didn’t know how to confront his feelings or handle these new emotions, so he thought talking to cause of them would help, he paced nervously all night until Minseok finally arrived from work.

“Did you mean it? Did you mean what you said?” Jongdae asked as soon as Minseok walked through the door, startling him.  
“W-what? Why are you awake this late?” Minseok asked walking towards Jongdae.  
“I just need to know if you meant what you said last night,” Jongdae gulped nervously, “When you thought I was asleep.”  
A knowing smile spread across Minseok’s face, he caressed Jongdae’s cheek and pulled him in for a kiss, “Of course I meant it, I’ll always take care of you.” He said before kissing him again.

This is when he _knew._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for requesting and reading! Constructive criticism is more than welcomed so please comment, I'm doing this so i can practice my writing! Sorry for them being short I usually set myself 10-15mins to work on them. I hope you enjoyed it^^


	6. Things you said with no space between us.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: #16
> 
> Sebaek

 

Baekhyun always took the subway home every day at 5’o clock and in the last few weeks a tall handsome guy began taking the same route which brightened Baekhyun’s days after long hours at work. He hasn’t sprung up the courage to talk to him yet, he feels watching him for a few seconds is enough, he was good at starting conversations with strangers, it was his outgoing personality, but for some reason thinking about going up to Mr. Tall and Handsome had him nervously biting his nails. So, he always opted out of it. It was better than embarrassing himself.

Baekhyun would sit in front of him, or a few spaces apart. One time he was pushed to sit next to him by some rude guy who didn’t want to sit in between them, probably because he saw how Baekhyun would turn to look at him. He has never caught him staring back which made him feel defeated because it probably meant he wasn’t interested.

Fridays always annoyed Baekhyun because it meant that the subway would be extremely full and once he got on he saw that today was no different. He pushed himself, as nicely as he could, through people to get to the pole so he could hang on to something and not fall against someone during the sharp turns the subway took at full speed. He felt someone stand right behind him and place his hand right above his, _ugh some creep just had to stand so close,_ he thought to himself letting out an annoyed sigh, which elicited a chuckle from the person behind him.

As if to fuel Baekhyun’s annoyance more, even more people got on in the next stop. The only thing keeping him level headed was that it was only one more stop to his house. The person behind him hadn’t made an effort to move away.

At one-point Baekhyun forgot he was there and leaned back a bit just to be met by the person’s broad chest, “Sorry.” Baekhyun muttered. “It’s cool.” They had replied nonchalantly, “Do you want to go out with me, tonight?” He said after a few minutes, startling Baekhyun. “I don’t even know you.” Baekhyun replied, making his tone uninterested. The person behind him chuckled, “You stare at me all the time, I thought you’d want to go out with me.” Baekhyun tried not to choke on his own saliva, turning to look at the man behind him with wide eyes, “We’ve basically hit second base here, squished together.” The man told him with a smile, “Uh I wasn’t staring at you.” Baekhyun turned away embarrassed. “it’s okay, I was staring at you too. I’m Sehun, by the way.” Baekhyun tried not to blush at the fact that Mr. Tall and Handsome, Sehun, had been staring at him too.

Baekhyun relaxed more now that he knew it wasn’t a creep standing behind him but the guy he’d been admiring for awhile now, they had more small talk and by small talk it was mostly Sehun teasing him that he’d caught him staring all the time.

“So, do you want to get a drink?” Sehun asked after they finished getting off at their stop, “I don’t want to count that as our first date.” He teased and Baekhyun laughed, “You said we could get dinner though.” Baekhyun, feeling more confident, told him. “Ah, I did say that didn’t I?” Sehun smiled at him again and grabbed his hand pulling him to the opposite direction of his house.

Fridays on the subway weren’t so bad anymore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for requesting and reading! Constructive criticism is more than welcomed so please comment, I'm doing this so i can practice my writing! Sorry for them being short I usually set myself 10-15mins to work on them. I hope you enjoyed it^^


End file.
